Learning to Let Go
by maltkate22
Summary: A JouSeto fic.Joey and Seto are already togather, but then something happens..Follow them as they search and learn on how to let go...YAOI, OOC [Seto] OCRyou also [still yaoi]


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Neither the songs/haiku that I'll put in here.  
  
A/N: first ficcie on ff.net, and boy.hopefully I can satisfy your wanton to have a JouSeto fic. An OC [still man]/Ryou hehehee.Please R&R!!! And no flames!!!  
  
Warning: Yaoi, Rated R for some sexual scenes [later chapters], OOC [on Seto], OC and grammar mistakes. Mai bashing Gomene.  
  
Learning By makuleeet  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings [Joey's POV]  
  
"Jou-kun, get up, hon. You're going to be late for school."  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and saw my koi smiling back at me. "The breakfast is ready. Yuki and Ryou are already downstairs. Or do you want me to bring the food here?" Seto lovingly smiled, teasing me as his hands worked their way to my bare chest. It was ticklish, yes it was, but that light-feather touch was like a connection between him and me.a way of showing he loves me.  
  
"No, I'll just go downstairs and eat with them."  
  
He kissed me on my forehead, "Ok, then, my love. But hurry, will yah?"  
  
I cupped his cheeks and gradually kissed his soft lips and whispered, "I will, hon. I will."  
  
It's been three years, actually, when Seto and I started our relationship. Never thought that we'd end up each other. Hehe, it's funny, whenever I reminisce our first year of relationship. It was so crazy thought we are losing each other. Thankfully, Yuki and Ryou were there to help us all though those rough times.  
  
"Mawnin' guyz!" I sat on the chair and flipped my plate, "Hon, can you pass the syrup, puhleez?"  
  
Seto passed the syrup while Yuki [1] immediately spoke, "Oi, Katsuya, why were you late waking up? Did you do something again last night? Heard you loud and clear." Yuki nudges my arm, while Seto and Ryou blushed furiously.  
  
Ryou slaps Yuki at his shoulders, "Yuki! Those things should be private! You shouldn't talk about it here in front of the table!!"  
  
"Well," Yuki replied as we both ate a mouthful of pancake, "if that's the case, then let's talk about what happened to us last night."  
  
"YUKI!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, strawberry. [2] I won't and I promise." Yuki then hugged Ryou on his shoulders, making the other man blush.  
  
Seto and I just laughed at them. For us, they were the perfect couple. Yuki is a well-balanced teen. He's funny, athletic, and very intelligent [even though he's a happy-go-lucky person]. We never heard him fail a subject, but we never saw him study at home. He's taking up Multimedia Arts [3], and he's on the Dean's List. Ryou is taking up Nursing while I'm taking Accounting [4].  
  
He's also a great drawer, and he really is a nice person. He never let someone down. He's also romantic. Every anniversary, Yuki would go and check some unusual gifts that he could give to Ryou. Just like last year, I think he built a web page just for Ryou. And Ryou? He just adores the man, even though Bakura hates him.  
  
Well, of course, I had gifts for Seto, but they were all plain and simple. Some cards, a bouquet of roses.etc. But I've never given him anything expensive yet. Ok, no biggie. He still loves me, no matter what.  
  
"Bye, hon. Be careful." Seto gave me a peck on my cheek.  
  
"I'll be home early, I promise."  
  
Seto nods as I winked at him. I jumped over the few steps on the stairs and hopped on the back of the red sports car.  
  
"Don't worry, Seto! I'll make sure that Mai won't get your Joey."  
  
"Blueberry! [5]" Ryou spanked him on his shoulder. "Don't think about it Seto!" Ryou waved his hands on Seto while we drove away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So," Yuki asked while he got Ryou's things, "what are you going to do, Katsuya. Told me you're going to propose to Seto?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that I could get a part-time job and earn the money for the ring."  
  
"A job? how can you manage your time with school, with your job and with Seto?" asked Ryou.  
  
"That's why we're going to meet later at Miggy's. 12:00 sharp, ok?"  
  
As soon as I end my statement, the bell rang and I ran towards my class.  
  
"You know, Strawberry, sometimes I think your friend is very smart."  
  
~tbc? Or not?  
  
You decide, folks. It's all up to you, my dear readers. *wink, wink*  
  
Peace to all mankind!  
  
Kuleet22  
  
[1] Yuki is not from Gravitation. He's my OC. You'll find more about him in later chapters [2] Strawberry is what yuki calls Ryou. Cause I love strawberries!!! :p [3] Multimedia Arts are for web designs and stuff about Media. In our country, it's one of the rampant courses in college. [I'm taking them up] [4] Ah, puhleez! I wanted Joey to take up accounting so that he could help Seto-san on his business. And besides, Seto is intelligent. He can help Joey. [5] Blueberry is what Ryou calls Yuki. AW, aren't they sweet?? 


End file.
